Misery in Forks
by xXTwilightLover159Xx
Summary: It wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen. So young at thirteen and this nightmare is happening to me. My parents don't understand that I was the victim in all that. They blame me...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

_**Summary:**_ _It wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen. So young at thirteen and this nightmare is happening to me. My parents don't understand that I was the victim in all that. They blame me for not being cautious when walking home. I did not know what to do the only solution was moving to Forks and starting a new life but that didn't go as planned…_

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was born in Forks, Washington but my parents decided to move to Arizona when I was two. Arizona was a great place to live but life brought me back to Forks. Life and a man brought me back to my birth town. People always say that things happen for a reason and truly they were right. At the age of thirteen was when I realized how my parents actually were. It wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen. So young at thirteen and this nightmare is happening to me. My parents don't understand that I was the victim in all that. They blame me for not being cautious when walking home. I did not know what to do the only solution was moving to Forks and starting a new life but that didn't go as planned. I was always a weak child. I was all alone.

I always believed bullies were only in movies but no, not in my case. I had several bullies. They are the Cullens and the Hales. Emmett Cullen was big and scary. Edward Cullen was like a god, a Greek god to be exact. Alice Cullen was a pixie girl but still scary like her brothers. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the twins, Jasper always stayed back from the bullying but Rosalie, on the other hand, was like a model but a scary one. If they only knew what my life has been like they wouldn't be bullying me.

I came to forks at the age of seventeen to live with my godmother Emily and my godfather Seth. They were both in their late thirties. They opened the doors to me when my parents closed theirs on me. My parents kicked me out when most needed them. My mother and I used to be like peanut butter and jelly but when I was thirteen that changed forever.

Sophia Marie Swan, whom I call Sophie, was the reason I came to Forks. My daughter. When I was thirteen I was heading back home from the bookstore when I felt someone following behind me. I tried to run as fast as I could but tripped over a rock. I was raped by a man whose face I could not see. The police had found me unconscious on the streets and took me to the hospital. When I woke up I remembered what had happened. I began to cry hysterically. My mother hugged me as she cried with me. At that moment I thought my mother would be there to help me get over what happened but I was wrong. I was homeschooled for the time that I was pregnant. The week after I had left the hospital my parents did not talk to me. I began to feel sick so I went to the hospital on my own since I hadn't stopped throwing up for about a week. At first I thought it was just a stomach virus but it wasn't. I was pregnant.

When I told my parents my mother cried as my father held her. She said she would help me with the baby. A couple of weeks after I gave birth I returned to school. My mother wanted everyone to believe Sophie was my sister so that's what everyone thought. My mother came to love her more than she had ever loved me. Renee Swan ignored her own daughter and so did Charlie Swan. They would always tell me I was an embarrassment for them. That they were disappointed in me and I knew why. It was not my fault he raped me. My mother wouldn't even let me go near my own daughter. Every time I tried she would yell at me telling me not to touch her.

When I turned seventeen, Emily and Sam came to visit me for my birthday. My parents told them that Sophie was their daughter. When my parents left to work leaving Emily and Sam to take care of Sophie, I told them everything and they offered me to go live with them in Forks if I wanted to. They said they would receive me with opened arms. After they went back to Forks things got worse and I couldn't take it anymore and stood up for myself. My mother slapped me and my father told me to leave and never come back. I grabbed Sophie, two big luggage, and all my savings. I had in total $5,589 saved and with that I brought two tickets to Forks. Where more misery came.

"Bella! What a surprise to have you here." Emily said as she hugged me and Sophie. Emily took Sophie from my hands and cooed at her.

"I'm glad to see my favorite goddaughter." Sam said as he hugged me. "So what brings you here?"

I looked down and answered, "Charlie kicked me out."

"My poor Bella." Emily hugged me again. "You have us Bella. We are here for you."

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"No need to thank us. We have always seen you as the daughter we never had." Said Sam.

"And I have seen you guys as the parents I have always wanted. I love you guys very much." I smiled at them.

"We love you too Bella" Emily and Sam both said at the same time.

"And I love you too Mommy." Sophie said as she climbed on my lap.

"I love you too my baby." I kissed her forehead.

And that was the start of my life in Forks.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ So what do you guys think? Should I continue or stop? Updates on this story will also be on my blog that the link is in my profile for those who don't know._

_P.S. Edward and Bella will get together later on in the story… or maybe not. ;)_

Hope you liked it,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	2. First Day of School pt1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer._

_**Summary:**_ _It wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen. So young at thirteen and this nightmare is happening to me. My parents don't understand that I was the victim in all that. They blame me for not being cautious when walking home. I did not know what to do the only solution was moving to Forks and starting a new life but that didn't go as planned…_

* * *

__

**Bella's POV:**

I was lucky to get a job at a small Italian restaurant. My schedule was to school to work and back home to Sophie. I started my senior year this year. Emily and Sam registered me in Forks High School. Both Sam and Emily aren't home much since they travel a lot. They owned a beautiful big house and their jobs as representing a car company.

Today I start school. It has been three weeks since I came to Forks. My new parents have been so nice to me and as a birthday present they brought me a car. It was and a black Audi. Fell in love with the car the moment I saw it.

The alarm went off so I got up and took a shower. Today I start high school and my daughter starts preschool. Emily also got a nanny for Sophie. I told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted saying it was because the nanny would take care of picking Sophie up from school and watching her until I was back from work. After my shower, I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a simple white tank top, and a blue hoodie from Areopostale. The hoodie was tight on my body and showed off my curves in the right places. I managed to lose the stretch marks after I had Sophie. My parents had forced me to so people would not get suspicious that Sophie was mine.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Sophie with her nanny, Leah, eating breakfast. "Morning, Baby." I smiled at Sophie as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning Mommy!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning Leah." I said as we hugged.

"Morning dear." She said.

Leah was in her forties and has always wanted children of her own put never found the perfect man. I would tease her saying that as soon as she is sixty she will find the perfect man and she would slap my arm playfully. She was hired the day after I arrived. I trusted Leah as much as I trusted Emily and Sam… maybe a bit more. Leah now lives here too because she is a full time nanny but she has weekends off to do whatever she wants since that is usually the only time I have to spend with my daughter.

"Are you excited about school today, Baby?" I said as I poured myself some milk in a bowl.

"Yes Mommy. I really want to go to school and make friends." She smiled. Since Sophie could talk taught so many things like numbers, colors, shapes, letters, how to write her name, the letters, numbers and a couple of small words. I bet the teachers will be surprised when they see what Sophie knows. I smirked just thinking about it.

"What are you smirking about Bells?" Leah asked as she looked at me suspiciously. Leah and I loved to play occasional pranks on each other and it was fun. Last week I changed her shampoo to grey hair die and teased her saying that she was getting old and that earned my a slap on the back of my head.

"How impressed the teachers will be when they see what my Sophie here as learned." Leah was also impressed when she tried to teach Sophie the numbers up to ten but she continued up to twenty. "My daughter is very smart." I said proudly.

"Yes she is smart and you are a bragger."

"You mean proud parent." I corrected Leah.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes, but now I have to take your daughter to school." She got up and called for Sophie to come to the kitchen. Apparently sneaky Sophie had gone to watch cartoons while I was talking to Leah.

"Bye my baby. Have a good day at school." I kissed her cheek. "I love you." I gave her a hug.

"Love you too mommy." She kissed my check and hugged me back. "Bye mommy."

Leah said bye and left with my daughter. Now I have to go to school myself. I chuckled at the thought that my daughter and I had to both go to school. I grabbed my tote and car keys as I headed out the door. Time for school.

When I got to school everyone was starring at my Audi. Now here is the part I hate. The starring. I was never one for attention. From what Emily had told me she heard people saying about I knew everyone thought I was a slut. I took a deep breath before I got out and as soon as I did, I could hear people whispering to each other. I kept my head held high and walked to the main office for my schedule.

"_I heard she is a slut…"_

"_She has a daughter…"_

"_She is the new whore…"_

"_She looks hot…"_

"_What a whore…" _

Those bitches wouldn't be thinking that if they knew the truth. All the people in Forks know I have a daughter but don't know the whole story.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl. I'm here to get my schedule." I smiled at the lady. She looked like a nice lady.

"Ah yes, I have heard a lot about you. I'm Ms. Cope. Hold on let me look for it." She smiled and turned to look in some files. "Here it is as well as a map of the school. Tell Leah I said hi by the way."

"Thank you and I'll tell her."

My schedule was:

8:30-9:30: Mrs. Lopez- Spanish

9:35-10:35: Mr. Smith- Calculus

10:35-10:45: Break Time

10:50-11:50: Mr. Brown- History

11:55-1:00: Lunch Time

1:00-2:00: Mr. Banner- Biology

2:00-3:00: Mr. Stewart- Gym

I went to Spanish class, which was on the second floor. The class was empty except for the teacher. I walked in. I saw the clock on the wall it was 8:15.

"Good Morning. You must be Isabella the new girl." Mrs. Lopez said as she smiled.

"Morning. Yes but please call me Bella."

"Nice meeting you Bella, I'm Mrs. Lopez."

"Nice meeting you too, Mrs. Lopez." I shook her hand. A girl walked in. she had brown hair and wore glasses. She seemed like the timid kind of girl. "Oh look this is Ms. Angela Weber. Angela this is the new student Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Angela." I said as I extended my hand.

"My pleasure Bella." She shook my hand. "Come sit next to me." I followed her to the last row in the back of the class. "You don't seem like a bad person as everyone says you are."

I laughed. "Angela, a word of advice, never believer what people say about someone you have never met before. So tell me what does everyone say about me?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Do you really want to know what people are saying about you?"

"It's okay. Now humor me."

"If you say so. People are saying you got pregnant on purpose because you had a rich boyfriend and you wanted his money. I don't believe that. You don't look like someone who would do that. Other people are saying you work as prostitute and don't know who the father is." Angela gave me a shy smile.

I laughed again. "The not knowing the father is so true but the rest are all lies and made up stories of lifeless people"

"So how old is your daughter?"

"Sophie is three. I got pregnant of her when I was thirteen." I smiled proudly. "She is my greatest joy."

"I bet she is. I have to warn about something." Angela's smile fell.

"Warn me about what?" my smile fell too.

"The Cullens and the Hales. They are the popular kids of the school. I bet they already know the rumors running about you. Advice number one; never lose your temper around them because that just shows them how weak you are. Advice number two; ignore them and walk away. Number three; don't do something stupid. Advice four; listen to what I am saying." We both giggled at her last advice.

"Okay so tell me about them." The bell rang and students began to come in.

"There is Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. There is also Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Emmett is the biggest guy from them and he is with Rosalie the blonde one of the group. Jasper is also blonde and he is with Alice the pixie like girl. Edward is the player from all of them. You will always see him with a different girl everyday sucking faces. Edward is the only one with sex hair. His hair color is strange it is kind of like copper." Angela whispered.

"They all act the same?"

"They are all bitches that act like they're the shit when they clearly are not." I raised my eyebrows at Angela in surprise of her little outburst. We both quietly laughed.

The day went normal and calm that was until lunchtime…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _What do you guys think will happen at lunchtime? Should Jacob Black be in the story? Or how about Tanya? ;) Thank you for the reviews. :)_

Hope you liked it,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	3. First Day of School pt2

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

_**Summary:**_ _It wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen. So young at thirteen and this nightmare is happening to me. My parents don't understand that I was the victim in all that. They blame me for not being cautious when walking home. I did not know what to do the only solution was moving to Forks and starting a new life but that didn't go as planned…_

**Previously:**

"_There is Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. There is also Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Emmett is the biggest guy from them and he is with Rosalie the blonde one of the group. Jasper is also blonde and he is with Alice the pixie like girl. Edward is the player from all of them. You will always see him with a different girl everyday sucking faces. Edward is the only one with sex hair. His hair color is strange it is kind of like copper." Angela whispered._

"_They all act the same?"_

"_They are all bitches that act like they're the shit when they clearly are not." I raised my eyebrows at Angela in surprise of her little outburst. We both quietly laughed._

_The day went normal and calm that was until lunchtime…_

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Oh look who it is. The slut Swan," said the boy who Angela described as Edward, the player. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You're one two talk." I snapped at the boy Edward. The whole cafeteria said 'ooh'.

"Seems like this whore doesn't know exactly who we are." Edward said to his friends as he smirked.

"Of course I know who you are," they turned towards me, "_you_ are the school's man-whore and don't worry I'm not here to take that title away from you." The cafeteria 'oohed' again. Time for me to smirk and for Edward to lose his. Angela pulled me away before they could say anything else.

"I told you to let them talk and you walk away. Now they won't stop bothering you." Angela led me to her table. "Bella this is my boyfriend Ben, Ben this is Bella my new friend." We said our hellos and Angela had already bought a lunch for me.

"Angela thank you so much but you didn't have to." I told her for the millionth time

"Bella it is just lunch I bet you would have done the same for me." I agreed with her.

"You are right. Fine, but tomorrow I'll buy you lunch." Angela was about to protest but I cut her off. "No protesting."

"You sure are stubborn."

"Yes I am."

"So Bella, are the rumors about you true." Ben asked.

"Not all rumors are true. I still don't understand why people tend to judge others when they don't even know the story. Maybe someday I'll tell you guys what really happened but right now I'm not ready." I smiled at them. And they smiled back.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to judge you or anything. You don't seem like a bad girl."

"It's fine Ben. So now tell me, how long have you been together and how did you meet?" the three of us talked until lunch was over. Ben and Angela were in my next class that was biology. Angela warned me that one of the Cullen's would be in that class.

Angela and Ben walked with me to our next class, biology. Students were already walking in. Mr. Banner just pointed to an empty seat for me to sit. The chair next to me was empty… but not for long.

"Mr. Cullen you are fifteen minutes late for class. What took you so long to get here from your locker?" Mr. Banner was pissed that his class was interrupted I would be too. I don't blame him.

"Sorry Mr. Banner, I got distracted." Edward smirked as he walked to the seat next to me.

"Oh, look I get to sit next to a whore." He whispered to me.

"Talking to yourself Cullen?" I asked raising one eyebrow and he frowned.

For the rest of the class Edward kept trying to piss me off but I just kept ignoring him. There were a couple of time I felt like punching him to make him shut up. Apparently, he doesn't know what it means to be ignored. This school year is going to be tough but I've been through worse. This school year is nothing I can't handle. People can call me a slut but I am proud to say Sophia Marie Swan is my daughter because nor was it her fault neither was it mine for what happened.

The Cullens and the Hales did bother me the rest of the day I was happy to finally get out of school. Angela pulled me away from the Cullens and Hales several times so I won't tell them anything and make things worse. I got to work and my boss, Embry was there.

"Good to see you Bella." Embry said as he placed the plates on a table.

"Hey Embry, it's good to see you too." I said as I went to the back to put my apron on.

Embry is a great guy. He is very understanding. I told him what had happened to me and he gave me a hug saying that I have a friend in him. Embry is twenty-five and graduated in culinary school. To me Embry is like a big brother I never had. He is always teasing me saying that when I have a boyfriend he would have to go through the 'Embry Test' to know if he 'is worth being called my boyfriend'. Those are Embry's words not mine. Embry teaches me how to cook foods that I don't know how.

When I used to live with my parents I did the cooking and cleaning. If Renee tried to cook she would end up burning everything. I remember one time the fire department had to come because she decided it would be nice to make lasagna but she ended up taking a nap and forgetting about the lasagna she had left in the oven. The firemen had to kick the door open. When Renee sleeps she uses her CD player and listens to classical music so that was why she didn't hear the fire alarm going off.

By the time I got home from school the firemen were talking to Renee. Renee looked embarrassed. When she told me what happened I almost fell of the chair laughing. Since then she knew not to go anywhere near the stove.

I had good times with my parents and now I won't. Even though they kicked me out and told me they were embarrassed of me for having a daughter at a young age I will always miss them. They always blamed me and called me names but I learned not to cry and to keep my head held high. I learned that I shouldn't let those words effect and ignore the pain I felt every time they would blamed me and called me names but I learned not to cry and to keep my head held high. I learned that I shouldn't let those words effect and ignore the pain I felt every time they called me a slut or a whore. I learned that my parents weren't who I thought they were. They weren't the kind loving people I thought I knew well.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm putting Tanya in the story but should she be a good girl or bad like the Cullens and Hales? What do guys say good or bad Tanya?_

Hope you liked it,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	4. Accelerating and Calling it a Day

_**Disclaimer:**_ All Twilight characters and Twilight scenes belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**Please read at the Author's Note at the end after you read the chp! :)**

_**Summary:**_ _It wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen. So young at thirteen and this nightmare is happening to me. My parents don't understand that I was the victim in all that. They blame me for not being cautious when walking home. I did not know what to do the only solution was moving to Forks and starting a new life but that didn't go as planned…_

**Previously:**

_By the time I got home from school the firefighters were talking to Renee. Renee looked embarrassed. When she told me what happened I almost fell of the chair laughing. Since then she knew not to go anywhere near the stove._

_I had good times with my parents and now I won't. Even though they kicked me out and told me they were embarrassed of me for having a daughter at a young age I will always miss them. They always blamed me and called me names but I learned not to cry and to keep my head held high. I learned that I shouldn't let those words effect and ignore the pain I felt every time they would blamed me and called me names but I learned not to cry and to keep my head held high. I learned that I shouldn't let those words effect and ignore the pain I felt every time they called me a slut or a whore. I learned that my parents weren't who I thought they were. They weren't the kind loving people I thought I knew well._

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_ Four months later.

Thanksgiving it was only Sophie and me. All we did was watch movies and have a small slumber party with only the two of us. Now Christmas was getting closer and exam reviews were being given. I hate exams. In one day, Christmas break will begin. Emily and Sam are leaving tomorrow for to Canada and Leah was going to New York to visit her family there. Sophie and I are going to have our first Christmas here in Forks and alone.

"Our flight has been canceled due to the weather and that means we will be spending Christmas here in Forks." Emily said as she put the cordless phone back to its place. "I might as well invite Esme and her family over for the holiday. I will also invite Elizabeth and her family."

"Well at least Sophie and I won't spend the holiday alone in this big house." I smiled at Emily as she unpacked her bags.

"That is true. I am glad the weather is bad and the flight was canceled so this way I get to spend more time with my favorite girls." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Bella, to me you are the daughter I always wished I had and Sophie is like the grandchild I always wished I would have."

"And I think of you as my mother and Sam as my father. The ones I always wished to have." she smiled at me.

I helped Emily unpacked while I heard Sophie and Leah sing Christmas. Emily's phone rang.

"Yes?" Emily said on her phone. "Oh hey how are you... that's good to know… no there is no problem with that… I'm glad you will be here for Christmas… I promise… take care."

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just a friend of a friend." She walked to the door. "I'm going to the store to get everything for Christmas' dinner. You go get ready for school."

"Okay." I got all my things ready for school. "Emily, I'm going now. Bye!" I said as I made my way out and I grabbed a granola bar.

Sophie had left early in the morning with Sam to see the park covered with snow before dropping her at school. It is a good thing that Sam had cleaned the driveway this morning or we would all be stuck here. Even though he cleaned it there were small spots of ice. I walked to my car as careful as I could making sure I would not slip. When I did get to my car I was thankful I did not slip.

As I got to my parking space I the Cullens and Hales (aka Jerks) standing there. They were real jerks. I could always teach certain people a lesson without going over the top. I smirked as the imaginary light bulb over my head lit on. _Time to test the speed_, I thought to myself. I backed my car as much as I could and then _BAM!_ I accelerated. They realized what I was doing and ran off like scared ants. _That's what I thought you jerks!_ I knew they were stupid enough to believe I would do something as insane as run them over. I parked my car and got out as if nothing had happened.

I grabbed my bag and got out laughing. The look on their faces had been priceless.

"What were trying you do Swan? Kill us?" Edward Cullen stood right in front of me trying to intimidate. I tried to go by him but he wouldn't let me go by. Then Emmett and Jasper stood on each side of Edward.

"If you'll excuse me I have better things to do." I said as I turned to leave another way but Rosalie and Alice stood there with their arms crossed.

"Answer my question Swan." Edward demanded. "What were trying you do Swan? Kill us?" he repeated.

"Well, I was just trying to scare off some jerks. But kill you all? Not a bad idea because that way I would have one less problem to worry about." I saw Edward taken aback before going into shock like the rest of the jerks. I took that time to walk by without being stopped. I felt a bit bad for what I said but then again they deserved it for how they have been treating me when I did nothing to them.

_**(Later in class).**_

"Hey Bella, what did you do to the Cullens and Hales?" Angela asked.

"What are you talking about Ang?" I was confused.

"You know. Before school. The shocked look on their faces? She gave me a look of suspicion.

Then it hit me. "Nothing really. They were standing on the only parking space left which so happened to be mine. So anyways, just gave them a scare and said something a little too mean."

"Ay! Bella, you should have just… okay maybe they did deserve whatever you said. So what did you tell them?" Angela looked so amused. I told her everything in detail and her eyes went wide. "Wow Bells, you sure do have it in you. But I wish I would have been there to witness everything!" I giggled and Ang joined me.

The rest of the day went well and it was all thanks to the jerks not bothering me. By lunchtime Angela had to go home for unknown reasons. I was alone but not until a boy named… Mitch?... or was it Mike? Well whatever his name is, he is so annoying.

"Hey, um… Bella?" I turned around and was face to face with Mitch.

"Yes, Mitch" I responded as nice as I possibly could.

"It's Mike. I wanted to ask you out. You know on a date?" He looked so nervous.

"Sorry, no." I kept walking through the hallway to my locker but Mike had better plans.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll pay you tomorrow for the great time we had!" He shouted so loud that everyone turned to look at both of us. Now he is really going to know who Isabella Marie Swan is!

I walked towards Mike and smirked. I looked at him straight in the eye with a look of fury. Sweat made its way to his face, as did the nerves. "Great time?" everyone stopped laughing and listened to what was going on. "Great time?" I repeated. That was all that took to make him terrified of me. "Mike, if I spent time with you I am positive it wouldn't be great. In fact it would be the opposite. Because I bet that little shit you have between your legs does not even work." His face was so red of embarrassment. Everyone was now making fun of Mike Newton.

And I would definitely call it a day.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm so sorry for making the wait so long. I hope that you guys understand that with school and tests going it gets harder to update. I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me ideas for the next chapter because that way it would make it easier for me to update sooner and make you guys to wait less. I have a question and in the next chapter I will put the best replies up. __**Question:**_ What was the call that Emily received all about? _**Please use your imagination and make it creative! I will be waiting to read what you guys write.**__ Thank you for reading! :)_

Hope you liked it,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	5. Bite Me Bitch

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Previously:**

_I walked towards Mike and smirked. I looked at him straight in the eye with a look of fury. Sweat made its way to his face, as did the nerves. "Great time?" everyone stopped laughing and listened to what was going on. "Great time?" I repeated. That was all that took to make him terrified of me. "Mike, if I spent time with you I am positive it wouldn't be great. In fact, it would be the opposite. Because I bet that little shit you have between your legs does not even work." His face was so red of embarrassment. Everyone was now making fun of Mike Newton._

_In addition, I would definitely call it a day._

_**Bella's POV:**_

At work, the business was not going great. Embry had to let go of the newest workers. And yes, I was one of them. I was sad but I knew it was necessary. Leah had gone to visit her family the day before the storm. Emily and Sam said that they were happy to spend Christmas here, but I knew that they were sad that they could not go.

Emily told me that her friends and their family were coming over for Christmas. Sophie was having a blast baking cookies and pies with me. Emily made diner while s baking cookies and pies with me. Emily made diner while Sam watched a game of football.

The adorable little monster was really driving me insane! Sam gave Sophie candy even though Emily and I told him not to. And now she won't stop jumping all over the place. I think that it only took about five seconds to make it all around the house and back to the kitchen.

By six o'clock Sophie was back to her normal self. And it was around that time when the when the doorbell rang. Sam had to answer the door since I was waiting for Emily to finish her makeup. Emily was wearing a black long dress. Her hair was long and straight.

Sophie was wearing a cute little outfit. She was wearing a cute little red dress with white stockings and black shiny heals. Her hair was all a curly mess and with bangs. Emily took her to the solon yesterday while I was at school. Sophie's hair was curly like mine but only lighter. Her hair was a caramel color. Her eyes were the same as mine.

I was never one for dresses. I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black flats, and a red knitted sweater. My hair was hanging down my back with loose curls. Emily was the one that played Barbie with me. When I looked at myself in the mirror and I almost did not recognize myself. My lips had red lip-gloss.

"Let's go down now. It's time for you to meet my friends and their families." Emily said as she finished the last touches of her makeup. My daughter looked so adorable and Emily was very pretty.

We made our way down the stairs and as I was on my last step, I saw them standing there and gasped. I grabbed Sophie's hand and made my way over to them. She gasped as she saw Sophie and me.

"Oh my! Bella I finally see you again! It's been a while since we last saw you." Esme exclaimed as we hugged.

"It's good to see you again Esme and you too Carlisle." I said as I hugged Carlisle. Everyone around us had curious looks. I was introduced to the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper's parent, Eleazar and Carmen Hale. I introduced Sophie to them all. Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Carmen all had Sympathy looks on their faces.

"Bella, Emily told us what happened and we promised not to tell a soul. I'm sorry Bella." Esme said with a sorry look on her face.

I smiled and said it was okay.

The Jerks and I did not even say a word to each other. We were all in the living room, the adults were talking, and the rest were quiet. Sophie broke the silence.

"What's your name?" Sophie asked Rosalie Hale.

"Rosalie." Rosalie Hale replied as she looked at my daughter.

"You're very pretty." Sophie told Rosalie.

"Thanks." She replied as she glared at the floor. I rolled my eyes at her rudeness.

During diner once again none of the jerks nor I said a word. Everyone finished dinner as Sam led the guests back to the living room. I could hear him tell them to excuse him for a minute that he was going to put Sophie in bed.

I helped Emily pick the plates up and take them to the kitchen. This all happened in silence. I was about to head back to the living room but Emily stopped me.

"Bella? Is there something going on between Esme and Carmen's kids and you? They are really nice and sweet. Just try talking to them."

"Sorry Emily but I would try the only detail there is, is that we don't get along since day one at school."

"But they are really sweet kids." She insisted.

I don't know why but this made my blood boil. I was getting angry. "Emily not everyone can get along. Especially when…" I couldn't finish it. I walked through the living room. I could hear Esme and Sam ask where I was going since I put my jacket on. I walked out the back door ad stood on the porch as I stared at the moon.

I heard footsteps of various persons. I turned to see the faces and I wish I wouldn't have turned because I was face to face with the Jerks.

"Oh, look its Whore Swan!" Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

I stared at her in amusement as she glared at me. "What do you want now?" I asked in a bored tone of voice that just ticked her off.

"Well since you're a whore and you have a daughter, so I guess that means that the little one will also be a whore just like you." she smirked.

I walked closer to her and smiled. I stared at her for like two seconds then I slapped her with all the anger I had in me. "You prove what people say right. That blondes are so stupid and never use their brains to think before they speak. First, don't you dare insult my daughter like that. Have you considered any other possibility that could have happened to me? You can go ahead and say shit about me cause guess what? I could care less was you think but when it comes to Sophia Swan you better just shut the fuck up! You call me a whore but you are the one that dresses like one! Oh and Rosalie? Bite. Me. Bitch." With that, I shoved her out of my way and ran upstairs to my daughter's room. She was sleeping and I kissed her forehead.

"Mommy is that you?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes baby now go back to sleep." I smiled at her.

"Okay mommy. I love you. Good night." She smiled as she fell back into deep sleep.

"I love you too baby and always will no matter what." I whispered as tears made their way down.

I will always be proud to say that Sophia Swan was _my daughter_ and I will fight for her against anyone even the devil in person.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I walked back down.

"Bella!" her voice squealed with joys as she threw herself at me.

That was when I knew my life was going to be interesting… well more than it already is.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**___ I love how patient you guys are! I appriciate the wait. None of you answered the question of the last chapter. So now i ask: **Who sqealed Bella's name?** _

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	6. I'm Sorry

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

_**WARNING!: RAPE SCENE. I will tell you when it will start. It's not very descriptive but yeah… it's still a rape scene! I PROMISE this will be the ONLY one in this story!**_

* * *

**Previously:**

_I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I walked back down._

"_Bella!" her voice squealed with joys as she threw herself at me._

_That was when I knew my life was going to be interesting… well more than it already is._

_**Bella's POV:**_

I ran to her as she ran to me. As soon as we were close we hugged tightly. "I've missed you so much!" we both exclaimed at the same time. My cousin who is also my best friend and like a sister to me was now here standing in front of me. Her hair is a strawberry blonde color like her mom and a heart shaped face like us Swans. **(A/N: I think you already know whom I'm talking about… right?)**

"Tanya! What are you doing here?" I asked as we let go. I hope Sophie doesn't wake up with all the noise.

"Well, Emily and Sam here helped me out. I called your parents and they told me you left the house. I tried calling every possible person I could think of that you know. Emily and Sam were the last on the list and I was already giving up hope on finding you. Do you know how insane I have gone looking for you!" she smacked my cheek. I was at first in shock but then I remember she always does that. By now everyone that had been in the room were now in the dining room. I believe they were eating the pie or something.

"What was the smack for?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek.

"Renee told me why you left, Bella. Why would you do something like that?" she scowled at me.

"Renee told you why I left?" she nodded and I had to ask. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"She told me you left because you hated her and that you didn't want to ever see her again. She also said you took your sister with you." she looked pissed. She crossed her arms waiting for me to say something.

I let out a humorless laugh. "Wow. Renee had the guts to lie to you. I can't believe it. I can't believe that you actually believe her! Come on Tanya! You know me better than that. I bet she was ashamed to tell you that it was her and Charlie the ones that kicked me out. What else did she tell you? I bet that if you had known that Sophie was my daughter you would have still believed her." I sighed and lowered my voice. Tear were filling in my eyes. "She didn't tell you that she believes it's my fault I got raped? Did she tell you that she thinks I am a whore?"

I heard a gasp and saw Rosalie standing at the entrance of the living from the dining room. All I could do was stare at her wide-eyed. I turned back to Tanya as tears threatened to spill from her eyes as well as Rosalie's. Guess neither expected to hear that.

Suddenly Tanya hugged me as she silently cried. Rosalie just stood there in shock. "I'm sorry." Rosalie whispered as she made her way out the front door.

This is not what I thought would happen. Rosalie was not supposed to hear anything that I had told Tanya.

I have to go find her before anything happens since it's already dark. I don't want her telling the Jerks. Knowing her there is a big possibility that she will. I grabbed both Rosalie's jacket and put mine on. I turned to Tanya and said, "If anyone asks just tell them you know nothing. Please don't tell anyone what I told you. You can go up to my room, the last door to your left upstairs." I ran out before Tanya could respond.

It was very dark and very cold. I fast walked looking for Rosalie and yelling her name. I was getting tired of running. It seemed as if thirty minutes have passed. I can't give up and I won't. She has to be somewhere around here. I was already at the park and it wasn't very close to the house. I spotted a blonde sitting on one of the benches. I walked towards the bench thinking it could be Rosalie. As I got closer I heard sobbing and teeth shattering. I sat on the bench next to her and put her jacket around her.

She might be the biggest bitch ever but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her freeze to death. "Thanks" she mumbled in between her sobs. We sat there in silence for a while.

"Can you do me a favor?" I silently asked her praying she would agree.

She lifted her head up to look at me. "What?" she asked confused.

"What you heard… um… can you just not tell anyone?" I asked nervously still praying she would say yes.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't tell anyone because I know the feeling." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" she confused me.

_**Rape Scene:**_

"I mean that when I was nine I also got raped." She let out a heavy sigh and then continued, "My parents left town for the weekend because of their anniversary. Jasper was at Edward's house. I had gotten into a fight with Alice and didn't want to be in the same place as her so my uncle James offered to babysit me. James was always my favorite uncle and I was his favorite niece. We all believed I was in safe hands. After my parents left, James told me go shower and so I did. I was a bit surprised when James came in the bathroom. I asked what he was doing and he said he was going to help me shower. James began rubbing soap on me. I stayed quiet as he touched me." I gasped.

Rosalie continued, "When the shower was over he carried me to my room wrapped in a towel. He dried me ad he kissed and licked me everywhere. I had no idea what was happening. He pulled his pants down and I asked what he was doing. James said that his pants were too tight. He then asked me if I wanted to see the surprise he had for me. And of course being a nine-year-old girl I got excited and said yes. He took his underwear of and the next thing I know I'm yelling in pain." Rosalie and I sobbed.

"My parents came back because they had forgotten one of mom's many bags. After that, I remember mom hugging me tightly as she called the cops and dad fought with James. I felt dirty because I knew what he had done to me was rape. I was still learning about those things in school but I didn't know much. I still feel dirty sometimes when I remember it." We both had our faces covered in tears.

_**End of Rape Scene...**_

"But at least you had your parents there for you when you needed them the most. Mine thought I was a whore. They were embarrassed of me. The only reason I came here is because they kicked me out. I was lucky that I had enough money to buy the plane tickets and some food. They told everyone that Sophia was their daughter and that caused the big argument." We were both crying.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry for judging you wrong and for being a pain in your ass. I was being stupid and blind. I guess that I always believed that rape only happened to me." She looked very sincere.

"Its fine, Rosalie. Everyone makes mistakes. Sorry for the mean stuff I have said to you." I told her.

"Well, you were only trying to defend yourself. And I am truly sorry for talking so low about your daughter." We hugged. We stayed for a while longer talking and laughing. What I least expected to do with Rosalie Hale was: become best friends.

Now it was time to head back and give explanations on why we left on Christmas dinner.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I AM SO SO, EXTREMLY, sorry for the no update but school comes first and my boyfriend (well now ex) we broke up and I didn't have my mind in the right place. :( **What do you guys think will happen now?**

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	7. I Need a Favor

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Bella, I'm so so sorry for judging you wrong and for being a pain in your ass. I was being stupid and blind. I guess that I always believed that rape only happened to me." She looked very sincere._

"_Its fine, Rosalie. Everyone makes mistakes. Sorry for the mean stuff I have said to you." I told her._

"_Well, you were only trying to defend yourself. And I am truly sorry for talking so low about your daughter." We hugged. We stayed for a while longer talking and laughing. What I least expected to do with Rosalie Hale was, become best friends._

_Now it was time to head back and give explanations on why we left on Christmas dinner._

_**Bella's POV:**_

Right now Ms. Pixie Bitch was questioning me. She really knows who to get on my nerves. Who the hell does she think she is?

When Rosalie and I had walked through the front door, we were questioned as to where we were. We told them we were fine and that we went for a walk to talk. Everyone was relieved that we were fine. The Jerks were an exception. They kept glaring and giving me looks. If looks could kill…

Tanya had been upstairs with Sophie, who was sleeping. The Hales left about ten minutes after our return. Esme and Emily were gossiping about God knows what. Carlisle and Sam were watching some sports game. Emmett and Edward were talking and I really don't care. Emily told Alice to hang out with Tanya and me. Ugh! Kill me know!

She stopped me before I could go into my own room. Her arms were one either side of me. She had me against the wall. And here we are.

"What did you do to Rosalie? What did you two talk about? I won't let you mess with Rosalie. I won't let her fall for whatever stupid game you have going on here. She won't talk to me!" She glared at me. I tried to pull her arms away but damn this girl is strong! "This is your fault!"

"What the hell, pixie? Move!" I tried again and failed. She wouldn't leave me alone. "It's not my fault Rosalie realized how much of a bitch you are." I said it as if it were so obvious. She glared at me some more.

"Rosalie isn't one for pity." With that, she went back downstairs. What did she mean with that? Rosalie looked sincere.

"Bella, come on you have to tell me how you have been these past months." Tanya said as she dragged me to my room. We talked for what seemed like hours but it had only been one hour. We both fell asleep watching a movie. The Notebook.

Tanya told me she had a plan but I think she's going mental. I don't know what her plan is but I have a feeling it's nothing good. Why? Because it's Tanya, we're talking about. Nothing good can come from Tanya. Her brain makes a pea look huge. No lie.

I woke up hugging something, more like someone. Sophie was sleeping next to me and I could see Tanya on the floor. Since she was little, Tanya always preferred the floor more than the bed. Some things never change.

"Morning Mommy." A sleepy Sophie smiled at me as she stretched.

"Morning Sophie. How did you get?" I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"I wanted to sleep with mommy. The girl on the floor helped me." She grinned but then she looked confused. "Who is she, mommy?" Sophie pointed at Tanya.

"That is Tanya. She is my cousin and your aunt." Then I had a great idea. "She looooves to be woken up with cold water on her face."

"Really?" Sophie asked as she looked back at Tanya.

"Yes, really." I smirked.

"Can I wake her up like that?" Sophie asked with pleading eyes. This little girl makes it hard for me to say 'no'.

"Yes you can. Grab a cup of cold water ad throw it on her face." She got up and ran out of the room squealing. Five minutes later, she came back with a cup full of water. She stood in front of Tanya and turned to look at me. I nodded my head and Sophie dumped the cup of water on Tanya's face.

"Aaaaah!" Tanya yelled as she scrambled of the floor. Sophie giggled next to her. Tanya stopped yelling and turned to Sophie. Her head turned from Sophie to me and kept repeating. She got up from the floor said good morning to both of us and walked to the door but not before threatening us. "You guys will pay for this."

Sophie and I went down to breakfast. There was a note on next to the house phone. The note said that Leah and Sam had gone out for breakfast since their anniversary is coming up. I made pancakes with the help of Sophie. She just sat on the counter and told me how she was doing in school and of all her friends.

"And then there's Kate and her friends who hate me." Sophie said as I cracked the eggs.

"Why do they hate you?" I was worried but at the same time, I thought it was something little kids do.

"Kate hates me because a spilled juice on her pants and she got mad. Her friends hate me because they are her friends." She smirked and seemed to be remembering something she did.

"What did you do, missy?" I asked her as I eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing mommy." She giggled.

I let it go and we finish making breakfast in silence. Tanya came in a couple of minutes after breakfast was served. She was looking smug.

"There's gonna be a new student at Forks High." She smiled as she sat down.

"May I ask who?" I knew it was she but I decided to play along.

"An intelligent young lady." She said proudly.

I snorted. "Really? How do you know this?"

"Because you are looking at her."

"Then I must be blind because I can't see her." Tanya playfully glared at me as she ate her breakfast.

"Not funny Swan." She mumbled.

"You are right Tanya, it's not funny." I looked at her with a serious face. "It's hilarious!" I laughed as she pouted.

"You never change." She shook her head.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Tanya, Sophie, and I spent most of our day watching movies and playing board games. I'm glad Tanya came here. She helps me a lot and makes me feel better.

The next day Sophie was having a tantrum wanting ice cream. Tanya took her to the supermarket while I cleaned the house. Sam and Emily called saying that they were going on an anniversary trip to California.

Day three with Tanya was similar to day one and day two except Sophie did not have any more tantrums. The doorbell rang and I got up from where I was sitting on the floor to open it. It was the Cullens.

Sam had mentioned something about the Cullens but I had been too busy watching a movie. Now here they were standing in the doorway. It was just Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, dear, how are you?" Esme asked as she hugged me.

"Hello Esme. I'm fine." I replied.

"Nice seeing you again, Bella." Carlisle greeted me.

"Nice seeing you too." I gestured them to the living room.

"Bella, we need you to do us a huge favor." Esme said with pleading eyes.

"Sure. What is it?" I was worried why they wanted me to do a favor. I hope it has nothing to do with the Jerks.

"Well, um… it has to do with our children." Carlisle said.

First thing, I hoped for that favor not to be about, it ends up being about. The Jerks.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ It was about time I updated. So, what's the favor going to be?

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	8. So Not Sorry

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Bella, we need you to do us a huge favor." Esme said with pleading eyes._

"_Sure. What is it?" I was worried why they wanted me to do a favor. I hope it has nothing to do with the Jerks._

"_Well, um… it has to do with our children." Carlisle said._

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

I can't believe this! I seriously am excessively nice to people. How could I agree to such a thing? No. no. no! I am defiantly way too nice. I bet Sam and Emily were the ones to offered but then again this is their house.

Right now Tanya, Sophie and I are going over some stupid plan Tanya made up for I don't know what.

Tanya told Sophie that Emmett, Edward and Alice are mean. I don't want my daughter to hate them just because I hate them. Tanya Swan should be 'Tanya the Airhead'. She even chooses words we should focus on. Tanya: Prank Seduction. Sophie: Guilt Trip. Bella: Stay Away. Again, Tanya's ideas not mine. I actually spaced out a lot. I love Tanya with all my heart but there are times I want to bury her with duck tape on her mouth.

I really wish that what happened twenty minutes ago was a nightmare that will never come true. I swear I thought it was a joke and almost laughed in Esme and Carlisle's faces. I was close to saying 'nice joke, ha-ha'.

_Fifteen minutes ago:_

"What about your kids?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. I wish they tell to find places where to hide three bodies or maybe do the dirty job myself without leaving any evidence.

"We called Emily and Sam, they told us to as you since they will be out the state for a while. We have to go on a business trip and then we plan on going on a second honeymoon." Esme said as she smiled at Carlisle.

"Um… not to be rude or anything but what does that have to do anything with Emmett, Edward, and Alice?" I asked. I am totally confused.

"Would it be too much to ask you if you could let them stay here while we are gone?" FML. Like seriously dude, FML. **(A/N: FML= 'Fuck My Life'… for those who don't know.)**

"No problem. They can stay here. I mean, why not." _Yes problem! They can't stay here! Why?_ _Why me?_

_Twenty minutes later:_

Tanya has a white board wheeled into the living room. She forced, yes forced, literally, for Sophie and me to sit on the couch. Where he got the white board, I have no idea. In addition, this is where she goes over her plan about how to `get back' and make the Cullen kids 'respect' all of us. I wasn't paying attention to her at all.

The bell rang and this time it was the some of the jerks. "Ready?" I heard Tanya whisper to Sophie. I turned to see Sophie nod 'yes'.

As I made my way to the door, I almost tripped on one of Sophie's toys. "Sophia Marie Swan get your tiny butt over here and pick these toys up!" I fake scowled at her. She knew I could never get mad at her for any reason.

"Opps" Sophie giggled as she picked her toys up and made her way to her room to put them away.

I opened the door and Edward walked in but not before saying "Hey, whore." Yeah walk in uninvited asshole! Emmett was next to walk in and when he did he gave me a sad apologetic smile. Why? I don't know. Lastly, Alice Cullen walked in and glared at me. She turned her head to face the front of her holding her head high. You see, she was holding her head high because she is short and cannot see anything, so that's why she's stretching her neck up. That's how I see it.

Sophie came back down and saw Alice glaring at me. Ah, Sophie is one of a kind. "Mommy? What's wrong with her eyes?" I heard Tanya snort and the two male jerks cough like crazy. I was just staring at my daughter with the 'are-you-serious' look. I looked up and Alice huffed.

"Sophie, nothing's wrong with her eyes." I replied to Sophie's question.

Sophie turned to Alice and smiled. "Hi, my name is Sophia but everyone calls me Sophie or you can call me Minnie. What's your name?" Minnie? What? How? And why? I am so lost here! Where the hell did she get Minnie from? I think I know the answer to that. Tanya.

Alice stopped glaring and looked down at Sophie. "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you Miss Sophie." Alice smiled as she shook Sophie's extended hand. Sophie giggled and went up to her room.

_Five long seconds of silence…_

"What room am I sleeping in. whore?" Alice snapped at me.

"In the dog house bitch." Tanya replied in the same tone of voice. I suppressed my laughter.

"Is there even a dog house?" I asked Tanya.

"Nope. But for pixie bitch I would gladly make one." She glared at Alice who was in shock and were her brothers.

"So the third and fourth doors on the second floor to your left will do." I told Alice as she glared at me. "Or the dog house Tanya is offering to build would also work."

Alice huffed as grabbed her two suitcases and went upstairs. Her brothers followed.

This was going to be the worst Christmas break ever. At least I have my daughter and cousin with me. It won't be so bad after all.

The next day Tanya was all over Edward. It was quite funny. Edward was sitting on the couch and Tanya next to him. Each time he would move to his right, Tanya would also move. Now I understand Tanya's _prank seduction_ plan. I can feel the light bulb above my head light up.

Sophie was watching some princess movie Emily bought her. I was in the kitchen making lunch and keeping an eye on both my daughter and Tanya. Alice walked in and she had a can of Pepsi in her hand. She bumped into me and the Pepsi spilled all over me and not a drop on her.

"Oh! I am so so so _not_ sorry! It was an accident. You understand, right? Accidents tend to happen." She was smirking. Yeah bitch, enjoy while it lasts.

My turn! To smirk, of course. I grabbed the cold spaghetti sauce filled bowl that was on the table and dumped it over her head. I gasped. "Oh! I'm so not sorry. Accidents happen, right?" and with that I walked away. Satisfaction feels good.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Have you ever been asked to do a favor you couldn't say 'no' to? If so, what was it?

Btw, my other story was updated yesterday for those who read that one too. :)

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	9. Psycho Tanya

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Previously:**

_Sophie was watching some princess movie Emily bought her. I was in the kitchen making lunch and keeping an eye on both my daughter and Tanya. Alice walked in and she had a can of Pepsi in her hand. She bumped into me and the Pepsi spilled all over me and not a drop on her._

"_Oh! I am so so so not sorry! It was an accident. You understand, right? Accidents tend to happen." She was smirking. Yeah bitch, enjoy while it lasts._

_My turn! To smirk, of course. I grabbed the cold spaghetti sauce filled bowl that was on the table and dumped it over her head. I gasped. "Oh! I'm so not sorry. Accidents happen, right?" and with that I walked away. Satisfaction feels good._

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

I feel bad for what I did to Alice four days ago. She may be a total bitch, but that did not mean I had to do the same childish thing she did to me. What is done is done.

New Years was three days ago and it was quite funny seeing Tanya and Sophie fight over a stupid New Years hat. It was pink and both of them wanted it just because of the color. The fight went on until ten seconds before New Years. They began the countdown. The poor hat was forgotten.

Sophie had to go back to school. Forks High was supposed to open this week but some teachers were too irresponsible and had forgotten some classroom windows open. We had a snowstorm last week and we had thunderstorm yesterday. It is still raining hard. The school is flooded. Emily and Sam were still on vacation and they called that they were going to meet Esme and Carlisle in two weeks and spend a week together away from teenagers. Thank goodness, Emily got back before the storm hit!

The Cullens have been very quiet and have stayed away from Tanya, Sophie, and I. I find it weird Alice has not bothered any of us. Tanya is a little demon. She wants to provoke them but have stopped her more than once and so has Sophie. Sophie is a very smart girl, knows what Tanya is trying to, and interrupts her all the time. I get glares from Edward and dirty looks from Alice. Emmett is just Emmett. He does not do anything. Emmett is the lamb in middle of goats.

Right now, I am sitting in my room staring out the window. I am staring at the rain falling on the white snow. Tanya came in yelling frantically.

"Ahhh! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Tanya shouted as she ran into my room like the psycho she is.

"What now, Tanya?" I said in the most bored tone ever. Tanya is one to make a big deal of everything and anything. Yesterday is a good example of what I'm talking about…

_Yesterday:_

"_Ahhhhhhhh! Bella! I'm going to die!" Tanya yelled from inside her closet._

"_What happened, Tanya?" I asked worriedly._

_She cried out, "I can't find my red shirt with the black belt! The world is going to end!" Tanya was grabbing onto the collar of my shirt and shaking my like the psycho she is._

_I think I almost killed her right then and there._

_Back to Today:_

"You are not gonna believe what I just heard!" She was jumping like an energizer bunny on crack.

I gasped and played along. "What did you hear?" I was acting all surprised but really, I wasn't.

"I heard the Cullens say your name and the words prank and pain in the same sentence!" Tanya's eyes were wide and in shock. "What if they do something to hurt you Bells?"

"Tanya, I doubt that they are going to do something to me. They are guests and that would be disrespecting Sam and Emily's home." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever you say, Bella. Just promise me you'll watch your back?" she looked so worried.

I love my cousin. "I promise Tanya. Now stop spying on people."

"I'll try." She skipped out of my room just like that.

This girl has serious issues. One minute she is shocked, worried, and frantic, but the next minute she's giddy and skipping. I'm so confused.

...Later that day...

I am so tired of being only inside! I want to go outside and enjoy nature. Emily had dropped Sophie at school today and she was going to pick her up on her way back from the grocery store. You know what? I'm going grocery shopping with her and picking Sophie up. I miss my baby so much. It's no fun without her here. I might be up to baking cookies with her.

...At the Supermarket...

Everything was going fine. Emily and I were joking about what to buy and what to make with what we bought. We were making up a mixture of recipes. Then the fun was ruined, but then it returned.

Mike Newton was stupid enough and tried asking me. When he came to say hello, he presented himself as my boyfriend. I despise him. When he thought Emily was out of hearing distance, he asked me out. Emily was able to hear and pulled him aside. I do not know what she told him, but whatever it was it made Mike cry. Mike Newton crying! Hahaha! I love Emily!

...Picking Sophie from School...

"Mommy!" Sophie yelled excitedly as she tried to run in the snow towards me. I had my arms wide-open waiting for her. She jumped into my arms.

"Hey baby! How are you?" I kissed her cheek as she held me tight. I realized Emily holding a huge umbrella with all of us under it. Sophie was wearing a raincoat, incase if you're wonder why she didn't have an umbrella.

"My day was fun! We colored and I learn what one plus one is!" we got into the car.

Sophie kept going on and on talking about her day. She included every little detail. The worst part is that I was actually interested. After a while, she stopped talking. I turned around curiously to see what happened. Sophie had fallen asleep. I smiled. The image made my heart swell. She looked so cute and adorable.

Sophie's my life.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope you guys can forgive me for the really long wait. As I said in my blog, I promise I will _try_ and update more often. I will be working on the next chapter soon. I am currently writing the next chapter for _Agent in Love_.

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	10. Tanya's Secret Plan

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Sophie kept going on and on talking about her day. She included every little detail. The worst part is that I was actually interested. After a while, she stopped talking. I turned around curiously to see what happened. Sophie had fallen asleep. I smiled. The image made my heart swell. She looked so cute and adorable._

_Sophie's my life._

* * *

_**Tanya's POV:**_

For those who don't know me, I'm Tanya Myanna Swan Denali. I am Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer's cousin. I am older than Bella by four months. Isabella, aka Bella, is very nature for her age. My mother, Sasha Denali, always believed Bella was more mature than Renee. I love Bella with all my heart. She is the best cousin a girl could ask for.

Bella used to help me meet up with my, now ex-boyfriend, when my parents believed I was too young to date. This was all since I was fifteen. I went out with him until last year. I still miss him and think about him from time to time. He was my first and only for everything.

Christopher Lefevre was a true gentleman with me. We would still be together if it weren't for the fact that his mother. Victoria Lefevre had plans for her son that did not involve me it them. She said he had a bright future ahead of him and I was only an obstacle. I was only bringing him down. Victoria Lefevre is a well-known lawyer in Florida, especially Jacksonville. Victoria wants her son to follow her footsteps. Christopher, aka Chris, wants to be a musician. Chris has an amazing voice and know how to play the piano, guitar, and drums. I still dream of the day where he tells his mother what he really wants, finds me, and tells me how in love with me he is. A girls can only dream.

Back to how I found out about Bella: In the Swan family, we have a tradition of getting together for every holiday. For the last couple of years, Bella's parents have been coming to Jacksonville for the holidays. Bella was never with them and I thought it was weird. When my parents or I asked about Bella, Charlie or Renee would reply saying she was sick. My parents and I believed something was going on, but what? My mother became panicky thinking the worst. She considered the fact that Charlie and Renee might be hitting Bella. My mother adores Bella. To my mother, Bella is a second daughter. Eleazar Swan, aka my dad, also loves Bella as a daughter. Bella is the only one who listens to him when he talks about books. Bella and my dad would always ague about which book was better.

My parents came up with a plan. We went to visit the Swan-Dwyer household. We got there a week before Christmas because they would come visit us two or three days before Christmas. to say Renee and Charlie were surprised is an understatement. They stuttered a lot when my parents talked to them. My mother nonchalantly asked Renee where Bella was. Renee had a 'break down' saying Bella left the house taking her little sister. I was shock about the baby sister part. When the hell did Renee get pregnant? I never saw with a pregnant belly. I did not believe her since she was only sobbing and there were no tears. Renee would stop sobbing and, occasionally, she would turn around and give Charlie weird looks. And by the looks of the whole situation, my parents did not believe them either.

I began to call every person Bella knew, that I had numbers. I was losing hope. My last call was Emily and Sam. Before I called them, I said a prayer hoping she was with them. Bella was with Emily and Sam. I told my parents and they allowed me to go see Bella and stay with her for the holidays. Emily and Sam were perfectly fine with that. I decided I would surprise Bella, so I asked Emily and Sam not to tell Bella of my visit or stay.

I was pissed and began to believe what Renee had said when I saw Bella happy and not one bit sad. When Bella told me what had really happened she was pissed at me for believing Renee. When she told me she was raped that was when I noticed the in her eyes she was scared and sad. I was stunned that she was raped. That thought never ever crossed my mind.

I phoned my parents while Bella was out with that blonde chick. My parents were pissed that Charlie and Renee had kicked her out of the house and disappointed that Charlie and Renee had said that Sophie was Bella's sister.

Now to the Cullens and Hales: When I met the Cullens and Hales, the teens my age were allsuck up. The parents were very nice and sweet.

I had a plan in which Bella believed it was completely about getting payback for anything they do. That was part of the plan. Hehe. Tanya is every devious in her plans. Insert evil laugh here. My complete plan was to get the Cullens and Hales to be friends with Bella, get Bella and Edward together and get revenge the evil they do. Did I mention hook up Bella and Edward?

You may ask why I want to hook them up. Well, from the flirting and obsessing, I have done, I found out a lot about Edward. Edward loves classical music, reads thousands books, and is as stubborn as Bella. Emmett is very funny when he is not around his siblings. I have great talks with him. He is only mean because he does not want to upset his siblings or his girlfriend. I told Emmett my plan and he is in. He wants to help. He considers me a sister and I consider hima brother. He thinks Bella is cool and wants to get to know her. He thinks Sophie is the cutest girl he has ever met. He admitted playing with her when everyone is occupied. I believe he will make a great father one day. He will have beautiful kids. How do I know this? Rosalie hale is very pretty and Emmett is very hot. This makes the perfect kids.

Now back to adding things to my plan. Until we meet again, Tanya. Yeah, I know. I'm dramatic like that.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ There you go, another chapter. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm excited! I'm getting a first car! I ask for one gift from you guys. Please review both my stories. ;) Agent in Love was updated two days ago for those of you who read that story.

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	11. Where's my Sophie?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does and when i do, you'll all know ;).

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Tanya's POV:**_

_Rosalie hale is very pretty and Emmett is very hot. This makes the perfect kids._

_Now back to adding things to my plan. Until we meet again, Tanya. Yeah, I know. I'm dramatic like that._

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

Tomorrow Forks High School reopens. I don't know why but I feel nervous and anxious. I know I'm just being paranoid but I can't help it. Tanya has been quiet lately. I haven't seen the Cullens around and Sophie has been going to school. I miss Sophie when she is not with me. I'm bored and lonely right know. Talking about right now, I'm sitting in my room by a window trying to read a book but I've been stuck on the same sentence since I opened the book. I can't concentrate.

"Bells, I'm heading to the store. Do you want anything?" Tanya asks quietly.

I look up to her face and reply in whisper as if someone would hear us. What's wrong with me? I've been like this since yesterday morning. I feel so depressed… you know what? I'm going out. I'm tired of sitting inside with nothing to do but read books. Don't get me wrong, I love to read but it gets boring if you don't take a break. Anyways, that's what I'm going to do. Take a break. However, where do I go? It's snowing lightly and it's still pretty dangerous.

I look at the time and see it's almost time to pick Sophie up. I put on my boots and coat as I grab my keys. I open the door, let the cold air hit my face, and I begin to shiver. I get in the car and put the heater on and wait a couple minutes until the car warms up a bit. Then I drive, making my way to Sophie's school.

I get to the school and wait until the students begin to come outside. Sophie's class comes out and I get out the car to go get her. I reach to where her class is but I see no Sophie.

"Hello, Miss Jones." I smiled at the teacher.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" she asked as she smiled back.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Where's Sophie?" I asked her as I kept looking around the school grounds for my daughter.

"Sophie was picked up by her mother." The teacher said casually.

"I'm her mother. What are you talking about? I want my daughter! Where is she?" my voice got louder by the second. "I demand to speak to the principle!" oh gosh, my baby. Where is she? Please tell this is a nightmare and I will wake up soon. Please tell me it's January Fool's or something. Forks began to spin around me and my breathing felt as if my lungs were closing up. Suddenly I felt my head hit something hard and everything went black. Where's my Sophie?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I tend to apologize excessively and this is one of the times I will apologize exaggeratedly. And I begin: I. Am. Extremely. SORRY… for not updating in forever! Could you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me? Please? This is just a short update. Reason I haven't updated: I had writer's block. I can't write when I'm expected to or when I feel like I have without inspiration.

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


	12. Interrogation

_**Disclaimer:**_ Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight but the amazing Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

"_Sophie was picked up by her mother." The teacher said casually._

"_I'm her mother. What are you talking about? I want my daughter! Where is she?" my voice got louder by the second. "I demand to speak to the principle!" oh gosh, my baby. Where is she? Please tell this is a nightmare and I will wake up soon. Please tell me it's January Fool's or something. Forks began to spin around me and my breathing felt as if my lungs were closing up. Suddenly I felt my head hit something hard and everything went black._

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

Bella was taken to the nurse's office after she fainted. She woke up not knowing where she was. Then, everything suddenly hit her. _Sophia!_ Her mind snapped at her as she began to hyperventilate at the thought of her daughter's disappearance. How was the school could just give Sophia to a stranger? They all knew Bella was the mother. After all, it was a small town and rumors spread quickly. How did not know? Or was someone in the school part of this mess?

Bella was able to calm herself down as she heard the door open. "Oh, good you are up," said the nurse as she stepped into the small office. She gave Bella a sympathetic smile as she recalled the events that occurred after Bella fainted, "You fainted outside of the school building and were brought here by a student's father. The police are aware of your daughter's kidnapping. They are waiting to interrogate you in the principal's office."

It was too much for Bella to process all at once. She thanked the nurse for her help and made her way to the principal's office. She was anxious to know where her daughter was. She reached the office and stood there frozen. She felt sick. All she wanted was her reason to live back. She wanted her little piece of heaven to be with her at home. That was where they both belonged, at home with her family and even with the Cullens and Hales.

In the meantime, Sophia sat in the back of a white van. It was the typical vehicle when it came to kidnapping. She was quite as a mouse while she wondered where her mother was. Little Sophia did not know what was going on. The woman that had picked her up promised to take her with her mommy. She told the child that her mother was waiting in a special place. There was something about the woman that had caught Sophie's attention, she did not know why.

There was a crate full of Barbies and girly toys for Sophie to play with, but she only stared at it as if it her going to burn her if she touched it. She remembered the time she had burnt herself by touching the pot when her mother had warned her that it was hot. Sophie was curios and touched it either way. After that day, she learned not to disobey her mommy.

"We are here sweetheart," the woman said as she turned the engine of the van off, "your mother awaits for you." The woman smiled devilishly at the young creature. She opened the back doors of the van to let Sophie out of there. It was quite easy for this woman to get Sophie out of school. The wig she had worn a wig and paid the teacher some cash, which she had greedily accepted. Miss. Jones had been going through some financial troubles and did not care what it would take to get the money she need. She did not care about the fact that she was putting an innocent child in danger, in the hands of a criminal.

Sophie's mother was going insane without knowing about her daughter. Bella questioned herself. _Is Sophie hungry? Is she cold? Is she crying?_

"Miss Swan, when was the last time you saw Sophia Swan," the office interrogated Bella as she was cried quietly.

"I saw her this morning before school," Bella replied as she took a deep breath.

"And how did you find out your daughter was missing," the office asked as he wrote down the answer to the previous question.

"Today in the afternoon as I came to pick her up," Bella recalled the events that occurred before she had pass out on school property, "Miss Jones told me that her mother came to pick her up after I had asked where my Sophia was."

After a couple more questions, the officer told Bella it would be best if she were to go home so that they can start their search. He told that if they found out about anything that they would put her up to date. He promised to find Sophie, but first he needed to interrogate Miss Jones, Sophie's teacher. The school Sophie went was preschool to eighth grade. It was the only elementary school in Forks.

Sophia had her backpack with her. She had her homework in there and a teddy bear, Mr. Fluffy. She took that teddy bear everywhere she went. She was now holding it in her hands has she was being taken into a motel room. In the room stood another woman, the woman looked a lot like Sophie's mother, except that the woman looked older. The woman that had picked her up took her brown wig off and her red hair fell over her shoulders.

"It's about time you got here. I was starting to worry you were not able to do your job," the woman that looked like Bella said.

"She's here, isn't she? She does not have a scratch. Taking her was as easy as breathing," the redhead snapped at the other woman while Sophie stood there silently. She did not know what was going on. All she knew was that she was promised that she would see her mommy soon. It was all she needed to know so that she would not burst into tears.

* * *

Till next time,

xXTwilightLover159Xx


End file.
